The present invention relates generally to computerized analytics, and more specifically, to integrating, deploying, and monitoring of analytics solutions.
In attempting to model complex systems and perform predicting, planning and budgeting for municipal development, a number of factors must be considered. In order to develop scenarios to seek optimized solutions for various constraints, such as time, location, and funding, various analytic tools can be used. Asset optimization at a city-level can also improve cost-to-performance ratios of large asset bases like water systems, grid systems, and transportation infrastructures such as rail and bus lines. To better leverage existing and planned infrastructure, planners need robust models and access to a variety of analytics.
Existing analytical tools that perform complex mathematical modeling, statistical modeling, simulation or physical modeling are typically developed and tailored towards particular industries and customers. This can create challenges when attempting to integrate multiple analytical tools and models within a common enterprise environment. Once analytic models are built, it takes considerable time and resources to integrate the models into an enterprise environment. An analytic model expert is generally not skilled in integration, while an enterprise information technology (IT) developer seldom has expertise in the application programming interface (API) to the analytical tools. This results in a skill deficiency and hence becomes a barrier-of-entry for enterprise applications seeking to leverage predictive and prescriptive capabilities within an enterprise environment.